frieda_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Frieda Fazbear
Frieda is the main protagonist for Frieda Adventures. She is a member of the Fazbear family. She is Freddy's sister who works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and pretends to be a villain, wishing for the pizzeria to be destroyed and fights Foxy for the kids' entertainment. Personality Frieda is confident, strong, loyal, and brave (shown when Frieda decides to fight Alain after he hurts Chico in Frieda Adventures: Green Scales), but she tends to overreact at certain situations (shown when she snaps at The Defenders when they call Phantom a bad person/puppet, or when she grabs Fredric by the neck when Barry says that Fredric is the true enemy of the series). She would do anything for her friends, even if it means breaking any other connection with anyone else. She has a crush on Fredric. Appearance Frieda has Freddy's model, but with Toy Chica's torso. She is a royal blue color with orange eyes, a white top hat and bowtie, and a hook on her right hand, possibly so it'd look like an injury from one of her and Foxy's "fights". A rip stitched with black thread is on her left cheek, which is an accident from her and Foxy's first show. History Fitting In Frieda first appears when she and Chico talk about how they wished they could leave what everyone called the backstage area and finally work, like Ellie, another one of Frieda's soon-to-be friends. Mike comes in and tells Chico that he can start passing out cake, and tells Frieda to "stop being a creep", as she was digging through a box in the room that had newspapers, Frieda watches as Chico passes out cake, and wonders if he forgot about her or if he was just too busy. When it becomes 8:00 PM, Fritz tells everyone that it's closing time before telling Frieda that she'll perform tomorrow with Foxy, who peeks out the curtains. Frieda then notices that Foxy had a hook, just like Frieda. Foxy introduces himself to Frieda and tells her her acting better be good. When Fritz asks Foxy to quiet down, he ends up yelling even more, saying that he's fine. Soon, they end up arguing about sharks, and Frieda slips away, feeling awkward. Soon enough, Chico finds Frieda and runs over to her, but because Chico had eaten so much cake (causing him to be so hyper and crazy), Frieda tells him to have some rest. She then watches as a nightguard named Jeremy calls over to Fritz, but runs away, "not because he's scared of Foxy". Frieda calls him a weirdo and walks away. Frieda then meets up with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, who were on the stage. Friedam as she talked to them, had a very strong feeling that Bonnie hated her (he called her Frydia, and says "Whatever" when Freddy corrects him.). Freddy says a quick speech, introducing Frieda to Freddy Fazbear's, and Frieda states that it sounded more confusing than anything Springtrap would say, but as Springtrap babbles something in the distance, Frieda states that she stands corrected. Before Chica could hug Frieda, she says that she wanted to meet someone else. Frieda then walks up to Treasure Bay, the room where Ellie did treasure hunts with the kids. Ellie comes out of nowhere and introduces herself to Frieda, who, Frieda almost immediately found out, spoke in rhymes. When Ellie points out that it's 12:01, Frieda says that it's time to play a little game, which results in Ellieasking in disbelief if Frieda attacked the guards. Frieda states that the adults are a threat because she thinks that one of them is the murderer. At nighttime, Frieda cuts off Foxy while he is threatening Fritz to attack him with his hook and tells him that it's time to attack, not talk. Later, when the power goes out, Frieda talks with Mike for a little bit about Jeremy, who seemed frightened al the time, before grabbing him and dragging him away. The next day, Frieda is complaining about now the Nightguards escaped, when Ellie joins in and says she thinks it's a good thing, and Frieda replies by saying "At least you stopped rhyming". When Chico says that Jeremy screams like a girl, both Frieda and Ellie laughs. Frieda points out that it's almost time to open. She says that Springtrap is helping the guards. Chico states that he is only causing them more pain. Chico complains to Frieda about how angry Foxy is from his shark argument with Fritz, when Frieda hears a cheery "Hello", who she believes is from Ellie, but ends up being from Mary. Chico says that they must've brought back Mary the Marionette. Mary says that they've also brought back Balloon Boy and plan on bringing back Mangle. Frieda then hears a mysterious person taking to Fritz and asks who he was. The mysterious person introduces himself as John, but Chico starts laughing at his purple outfit. John defends himself by saying that all the high-ranked workers wore purple, and that the boss had the most purple on, but Chico states that he laughed at him, too. Frieda breaks the two up by saying that Foxy's and Fritz's fight is all they could handle at the moment. Mary then yells that there's a criminal nearby, but Frieda only sees the Nightguards, but gets worried when she sees that Mary is eyeing Fritz suspiciously. Soon, Mary and Foxy tackled Fritz, and everyone, including Frieda, tried to get the two off Fritz. Foxy states that they wouldn't get off Fritz until sharks could fly without dying, which causes Frieda to sarcastically state that sharks started flying before yelling at him to get off Fritz. Mary yelled that the others is working with the murderer, and Frieda defends Fritz by saying that they only checked one measly little tape before arresting Fritz. Mary tries defending herself, but, not able to think of anything, says that Fritz is still on her bad side. Frieda says that they should check all tapes before accusing someone, but Mary said that one tape is enough. Frieda says that if Mary had a problem, then she should leave, which causes Mary to snap and say that Frieda should never have been created. Upset, Frieda runs away to the backstage area. Chico had kept on asking Foxy if he thought Frieda was okay, as she had not come out of the backstage area in "a long time". Everyone seems to be worried, because Springtrap stopped talking so quickly, Foxy didn't yell so often, and Mary didn't care if the music box ran out. The Nightguards are then talking about the situation, feeling grateful that Springtrap doesn't talk so quickly anymore, but feeling bad for Frieda as well. Fritz says that he didn't mind that much because the animatronics want to kill them, but Mike defends Frieda by saying that this was because she was defending Fritz. When Fredric appears, he mentions that no one would care for a stupid blue bear. While Fredric and Bona are talking, Mike says that Bona would go along well with Ellie, but Bona says that she was unable to meet Ellie because she just sleeps straight away; Ellie feels like there's no point of staying awake at night if her friend isn't coming out. When Fritz said that Frieda needs to come out again, Chico comes in and says that everyone has tried, but she keeps on digging into the reject box. Fritz says that Frieda's being a creep again, which causes Mike to get angry at Fritz. Jason then writes on his phone that Chico is the only one who can help Frieda. When Chico goes off to cheer Frieda up, he gets distracted by an argument with Freddy and Fredric. Freddy says that they wouldn't let Fredric be the main mascot, but Fredric ends up being stupid enough to believe that Freddy literally meant that the company wouldn't let Fredric be mascot for a million years, and yells that they'll be dead in a million years. When Chico tries cheering Frieda up, he finds her reading a newspaper from 63 years ago. He asks how long she's been in here, and Frieda says two days. Chico says that he was sure it was ten, and Frieda laughs a little. Chico then mentions that John had taken out Springtrap's voice box, and pretends to mouthtalk while choking, cheering Frieda up a bit more. Chico then invites Frieda to see Freddy and Fredric's argument. At the end of the fight, Fredric storms into the backstage area and mutters a "Welcome back" to her, before heading off. When Freddy notices Frieda, everyone but Bonnie, Fredric, and Goldie starts hugging Frieda (Bonnie and Fredric hate Frieda, and Goldie's just quiet.) Chico says that he should make some cake, but gives Frieda a big hug, whispering "Welcome back" to her, causing some animatronics to think they like each other. In the office, the Nightguards are trying to bear with Springtrap's blabbering when he says he wished Frieda liked him but people say she liked Chico, but Mike tells him that just because of a hug, that doesn't mean they like each other. Frieda, meanwhile, is ignoring the rumors, and preparing for the show tomorrow. Foxy was preparing for the show, too. Ready to start, Foxy peeks out of the curtain, but Frieda appears next to him and says that the show was tomorrow AND it was 4:56 in the morning. Frieda mentions that there was an Easter hunt that day. Chico asked what the egg hunt was. Frieda says that the animatronics and the Nightguards (sometimes) have an egg hunt, and whoever gets the most eggs win. Mary then comes over, expressing how excited she is for the egg hunt, before apologizing to Frieda. Frieda states that Mary literally apologizes about 50 times every day. When Mary asks about the rumors, Frieda and Chico both say "Don't talk about it" in unison. Mary says that she disagrees with the rumors, and Chico ask why people assume at first sight. Foxy says that they should get the Nightguards for the egg hunt. Mary asks Chico to do so, because Bona needed both her and Frieda. When Frieda is brought to the backstage area, Fredric asks why they're telling Frieda "you-know-what". Bona tells Fredric to help Ellie hide the eggs. Bona somehow summons a door and invites everyone in. After warning everyone that she would sound like Springtrap, Mary speaks really quickly, talking about how some animatronics can perform magic, like herself and Bona. She says that Fredric, Goldie, Springtrap, and Chica can perform magic, too. After a moment of silence, Bona asks that Frieda tells no one, an Frieda promises. After Frieda leaves, Chico asked what Bona needed. Frieda said that she just needed help painting some eggs. Chico tells Frieda that the hunt is starting soon. As soon as the hunt started, Frieda finds a few eggs that Chica hid under a table, then finds a blue, green, and brown egg in a potted plant. When Frieda tells Chico, who wasn't doing well, to look in easy places, because many people know where many people look, Chico turns it into a paradox by saying that they expect him to look in hard places, but they know he'll eventually look in easy places, so they hid it in hard place instead of an easy place. Frieda then bangs her head on the wall and stays there for the rest of the hour. Frieda is mentioned when John remembers about rumors about him being a murderer. Frieda, like the other more intimidating animatronics, had logic, and knew he wasn't the murderer. Frieda is then shown getting ready for the show the next day by practicing fighting techniques, to Chico's annoyance. Mary defends Frieda when Chico complains that Frieda needs to get ready in three hours, after the band finishes their next song. When the band does finish their song, Frieda remembers the script for her show. She then steps out and pretends that she wants the pizzeria gone, and then fights Foxy. During the battle, Frieda gets a rip in her left cheek,but she doesn't care. Frieda then pretends to lose, and swears vengeance. When she goes into the backstage area, Fredric appears, asking how the show was, saying that he liked fight scenes. Chico then comes over and accuses Fredric of bothering Frieda, saying that she needs rest after her show. Frieda defends him by saying that they were just talking about the show and invites Chico to talk with them. Then Frieda remembers a warning Mary gave her: "Something bad is coming..." Frieda then shrugs it off, saying they should relax for now. She then thinks that she's finally fitting in, ending the first fanfiction. Green Scales Frieda appears in the very first chapter, giving three new animatronics, Tammy, Carey, Alain, a tour of the pizzeria. She asks if they had any questions, but they don't say anything. Frieda the tells the, that if they needed anything, they should come to the backstage area, as she'd be there, "like the idiot I am", she says jokingly. She then remembers her first time coming, which is the whole reason why she decided to help them. Chico is annoyed by how Frieda is making a big deal out of three new animatonics, but Frieda doesn't care, and they still hung out often. It is then mentioned that Freddy used to be upset with Frieda for getting along with Fredric, but after swearing her loyalty to Freddy, Freddy feels better. Frieda then remember's Mary warning, and thinks that it could mean her friendship falling apart. Frieda says that she hopes that's not the case before sitting down in the backstage area, when Fredric comes out the secret door and asks what Frieda meant by "I hope not". Frieda says that it's nothing. Mary and Bona then come out the door. Mary says it's about the warning and assures Frieda that it's not going to happen soon. Frieda asked what they were doing together, and they all say they had a meeting. Frieda notices Carey's lone-wolf personality and Tammy's outgoing personality, but doesn't notice Alain's jerky personality until Frieda hears Enda get thrown into the room by Alain. Chico ends up walking in after Frieda helps out Enda, and asked what happened to the bags of sugar, which had been ripped open when Enda crashed. Frieda and Enda tells Chico it's Alain's fault. In the Chico and Ellie chapter, Ellie mentions that Frieda has done nothing all day after Chico says that everyone can rest after a long, hard day with pizza, and Chico says that they can then add excitement to their day. Frieda is then invited to the pizza party. Later, Frieda is looking at sketches of scrapped and unused animatronics, including Minty the Mouse, Nettie Narwal, and Barry Blackbear. BB then comes and says he really misses Minty, but is glad they scrapped Barry. BB says that Barry was the main design for Freddy. He used to perform alone, then they made Female Bonnie and Chico, but soon made Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken. Frieda asks if the female Bonnie is the reason why normal Bonnie has a girl's name, and BB says yes. While BB is napping, Frieda wakes him up and tells him that they're bringing back Mangle (but since BB thought of Mangle as original Foxy, Frieda had to say "They're bringing Foxy back".) as well as a |little friend. BB is sad to hear that Mangle is still a pull-apart attraction, but when he hears her friend's name, he says that it reminds him of Old Foxy, causing Foxy to get angry at BB for calling him old. Frieda defends him by saying he's just a kid, and soon, they suck everyone into their argument (especially a very tired and frustrated Springtrap). When a delivery man comes to drop off the package, he asks why the animatronics are fighting, and BB says that Frieda is practicing for a show where she tricks everyone to fight (then tells himself to give that idea to the boss, calling himself a genius). Foxy develops a new attack tactic ever since BB had been distracted by Mangle and Mingle, and asks Frieda to go to the left hall to distract the guards while a Foxy snuck into the right hall. Unfortunately, Mason notices Foxy and calls out to him. When Foxy says that Mason makes as much sense as a shark swimming on land, Frieda asks him not to cause another shark argument before heading off to the backstage area, where she reads about Fazbear Fright, a fright attraction that has burned. She asks what Fazbear Fright was, but then a squeaky, rusted, unfamiliar voice says that it was a fright that has burned to the ground for unknown reasons, but states that he was there. Frieda demands to see whoever was speaking, and the squeaky voice agrees to show himself, but makes her promise not to tell a single soul, living or dead. Before the thing shows itself, Frieda wonders if it's going to be a demon, a land shark, or Barry Blackbear? When she finally sees Phantom, an animatronic that looks like Mary but all burnt with a red blindfold, Frieda thinks he's not as scary as a land shark. When Frieda asks what the blindfold is for, Phantom says it's something she'd "rather not see". Frieda asks why she is "being haunted", but Phantom says he is there to help. (MORE COMING SOON) Relationships Chico the Chicken Best Friends: Frieda and Chico have been great friends ever since the start of the series, and they've always helped each other out. Sometimes, they do disagree, but they always worked them out. Springtrap Friends: Frieda and Springtrap were friends ever since Frieda found out he wasn't actually annoying. Fredric Crush: Frieda used to think of him as an idiot, but eventually, Frieda has grown to like Fredric. Currently, Fredric is upset with Frieda for blaming him to be evil. Freddy Brother/Friend: During Frieda's shows, both Freddy and Frieda act as if they're siblings, though, biologically, they're simply good friends. Golden Chico and Golden Ellie One-sided Friendship: Golden Chico and Golden Ellie works for Barry, and have to spy on the animatronics, with one of GC's tasks being to earn Frieda's trust, which means they aren't really friends. Even so, it's possible GC cares for Frieda or has a good side because he sends an anonymous gift to Frieda in the Christmas Short. (MORE COMING SOON)